


Text me, baby

by JuliaSh17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaSh17/pseuds/JuliaSh17
Summary: AU in which Kara and Lena are ordinary girls. Lena helps Lex with his work in Luthor-Corp  and studies at the university. Kara is not a Supergirl. She studies as a journalist and once  text message to a random number.





	1. Chapter 1

KD 6: 32 pm : Hey. Do you know why ghosts don’t need to sleep?

LL 6:42 pm: who are you, what the hell?

KD 6:43 pm : Hey … Why you’re so tough? :(((

LL 6:43 pm: well, I’m not the one of us who started it .

And you’re probably text wrong number.  
I’m not your friend, I’m sorry.

KD 6:45 pm: then why don’t you become my friend:)

LL 6:53 pm: maybe because we strangers?

KD 7:01 pm: It’s not a problem. I’m Kara. :)

LL 7:06 pm: it doesn’t change anything, Kara. I still think you’re some kind of maniac who entertains that writes to strangers. It’s not normal.

KD 7:07 pm: Just relax. I just want to talk with you. I don’t need your address, or something else, you know. Just communication.

LL 9:15 pm: still not look convincing, Kara. Now I think you’re a robot:)

KD 9:19 pm: Okay, never mind

LL 9:43 pm: Okay, I don’t think you a robot or a maniac, Kara. Sorry. I’m Lena

KD 9:51 pm: okay.

LL 10:33 pm: that’s all??

KD 10:37 pm: And what do you want? You’re rude.

LL 10:41 pm: Well, I’m sorry. I really got excited, hard day at work

KD 10:42 pm: okaaay.. So, Lena, what interesting things can you tell?

LL 10:49 pm: Oh, no, That will not do. You first wrote to me, Kara, so make sure you tell me about yourself. I need to start to trust you.

KD 10:53 pm: Um .. Okay. I love potstickers!

LL 10:54 pm: Very interesting fact. You made me smile. Let’s play . One question, one answer. I will ask you a question, and you should answer it as honestly as possible. After that, you can ask me a question. Agree?

KD 10:54 pm: Yup, why not

LL 10:55 pm: Excellent, then this is my first question, Kara

LL 10:55 pm: How old are you?

KD 10:57 pm: I’m 19. And you?

LL 10:59 pm: I’m 21. Is it your question or no?

KD 10:59 pm: As you wish.

LL 11:01 pm: So it’s not interesting. You’re boring. Truth or dare?

LL 11:02 pm: Come on, I want to I want to cheer you up

KD 11:06 pm: umm .. Okay. True.

LL 11:06 pm: Have you ever kissed a girl?

KD 11:08 pm: …

LL 11:12 pm: come on. You wanted to make friends. I used to know everything about my friends

KD 11:46 pm: Um … I basically didn’t kiss at all. So no. What about you? Truth or dare?

LL 11:46 pm: dare. surprise me

KD 11:53 pm: Send your photo.

LL 11:59 pm: And you don’t like to wait * https://ibb.co/geKPyx * 

Try to guess where I am;)

KD 12:02 pm: I’ll venture to assume that if your name is Lena, then you’re on the left

LL 12:02 pm: And the main prize goes to Kara!

My turn. Truth or dare?

KD 12:02 pm: True.

LL 12:02 pm: How’s your surname, Kara?

KD 12:03 pm: Danvers. And yours, Lena?

LL 12:04 pm: Luthor.

KD 12:05 pm: Oh! I kind of heard that name before.

LL 12:05 pm: Maybe. I have a pretty famous brother

KD 12:06 pm: My goodness! Yes, I saw you! I was in the square on the day of the city.

LL 12:06 pm: I’m sorry, but I can’t say the same. All that I saw that day - hundreds of reporters. But perhaps we did meet

LL 12:07 pm: Can you send me your photo?

KD 12:09 pm: * https://ibb.co/me1Mdx * It’s me :)

LL 12:11 pm: You’re cute :)

KD 12:13 pm: Thank you :) You too

I mean, basically you’re super hot, but pretty, too.

LL 12:14 pm: Have you decided that I’m hot only on stupid pictures with a party? Are you a superhero?

KD 12:16 pm: Maybe

LL 12:18 pm: And what is your power, superhero?

KD 12:19 pm: I see that you’re cute! Perhaps this is a gift of all-seeing, or something in this spirit, I do not know.

LL 12:20 pm: a couple of minutes ago you thought I was hot ((((

KD 12:24 pm: Yes, i do . This is still and remains.

LL 12:37 pm: You’re also hot. And very beautiful.

KD 12:37 pm: Thank you :)

LL 12:38 pm: For the first time I see a person who reacts so much to what they tell him that he is hot :)

You are funny

KD 12:39 pm: And you’re not. Haha :)

LL 12:40 pm: :( You just know me badly

KD 12:43 pm: Then .. Let’s find out each other better :)

LL 12:45 pm: I thought we were already doing this)

KD 12:51 pm: Lena, I’m sorry, but i need to go to bed .

I have to help my sister tomorrow, so have a good night :)

LL 12:55 pm: No problem, Kara :)

to be continued.


	2. first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date! What will be next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small chapter for you! A new full chapter already this Friday!

KD 6:58 am: Rise and shine, Lena!  
LL 7:01 am: Too early, Kara  
Why are you awake?  
KD 07:01 am: The birds have woken up and I'm with them!  
Just kidding  
In fact, I need to help my sister and for this I woke so early.  
KK 08:02 am: Oh, right, you said it yesterday.  
KD 11:23 am: Yes.  
I'm finished. Has helped.  
What are you doing?  
LL 11:34 am: Help my brother with research. But it's boring. He is too limited in his calculations. I could do everything n two shakes , but he doesn't let me even come close.  
I have no idea why I'm here.  
KD 11:35 am: Ooh .. Maybe I can entertain you? ;)  
LL 11:36 am: try  
KD 11:36 am: Okay... Maybe then we can continue to play truth or dare?  
LL 11:40 am: okay;)  
KD 11:41 am: Ok,then, truth or dare, Lena?  
LL 11:42 am: truth  
KD 11:44 am: do you have a couple?  
LL 11:47 am: no, absolutely no one.  
My turn. Truth or dare, Kara Danvers?  
KD 11:48 am: truth  
LL 11:49 am: do you have anybody?  
KD 11:51 am: nope, i'm completely alone :'(  
LL 12:00 pm: then we are both single :)  
KD 12:01 pm: Yes! Excellent!  
Truth or dare, Lena?  
LL 12:02 pm: Dare  
KD 12:05 pm: Allright, Lena. You must make a small explosion with chemicals!  
LL 12:05 pm: Brother will kill me  
LL 12:08 pm: Okay, that was fun. Lex was scared to hell when the test tube exploded by itself.  
KD 12:21 pm: lol  
LL 12:30 pm: So, I'm finished for today.  
LL 12:31 pm: btw it's my turn. Truth or dare?  
KD 12:37 pm: hmmmm ... dare!  
LL 13:02 pm: I think it's time to see you face to face. Name the meeting place, if you are not afraid, and I will be there in an hour.  
KD 13:04 pm: wow  
KD 13:04 pm: Jimmy's cafe on the outskirts  
LL 13:05pm: Give me a little more time and I'll come. Traffic jams:(  
KD 13:08 pm: That's okay. I'll wait there.  
LL 13:47 pm: almost here  
LL 13:53 pm: I hope you really will be there  
LL 13:54 pm: or I'll look stupid. Very stupid, Kara.  
KD 13:54 pm: sometimes, such an intelligent and smart girl like you, Lena, should be a litlle bit silly so that others know that you are a human too :)  
LL 14:06 pm: don't say that you are not there.  
LL 14:07 pm: I'm here  
KD 14:07 pm: Me too  
Lena came to the cafe. There was a lot of people. And how is she going to look for Kara here? The brunette is anxiously checking her phone. When Lena raises her head, she is already facing a stunning blonde.  
"Hello, Lena," Danvers smiles.  
"Hello, Kara."


	3. do you want to come over?

* after date *  
LL 6:32 pm: it was fun :) Thanks for the wonderful time. We will definitely need to meet again))

KD 6:41 pm: yes!

LL 7:53 pm: What are you doing?

KD 7:59 pm: read, what about you?

LL 8:04 pm: Nothing special :) check some calculations

KD 10:04 pm: somehow boring, don't you think?

LL 10:05 pm: Science can be very interesting, Kara)

LL 10:08 pm: But yeah, pretty boring

KD 10:17 pm: I'm soooooo boring, Lena

LL 10:22 pm: maybe I can cheer you up ?;)

KD 10:22 pm: maybe :)

LL 10:25 pm : http://yahooeu.ru/uploads/posts/2014-11/1417264208_jhx6rv49gdg.jpg

KD 10:31pm : Lena ... I just broke my phone, because it just fell out of my hands

LL 10:35: I promised to cheer you up;)

KD 10:35 pm: fuck I'm clearly not bored now.

LL 10:37 pm: language, Danvers

LL 10:37 pm: And you're welcome ;)

KD 10:42 pm: Allright.

KD 10:57 pm: do you want to come over?

LL 11:01 pm: I'm just out of the shower. Do you want to see me wet? Boldly

KD 11:03 pm: Lena ...

LL 11:05 pm: Kara ...

KD 11:05 pm: Don't mock!

LL 11:06 pm: Still want me to come?

KD 11:08 pm: yes

LL 11:10 pm: Make me;)

KD 11:10 pm: raise your ass and come to me, Luthor

LL 11:11 pm: Hmmm, very romantic, Kara. But still not enough. I need more weighty arguments

KD 11:13 pm: is it not enough for you that I will be there?

LL 11:15 pm: depends on how you're going to be there ;)

KD 11:15 pm: Come and see.

LL 11:17 pm: Dictate the address.

KD 11:17 pm: single road 52, apartment 71B

LL 11:18 pm: I really hope that you haven't lost your phone and I'm not going now to visit some maniac

LL 11:20 pm: and if it's serious, already on the way)

KD 11:21pm: waiting for you

* the morning after *

KD 10:03 am: who came up with this study ??

KD 10:03 am: Satan ?????

KD 10:04 am: why can't I stay with you ?? : '(

LL 10:10 am: Study is fun

LL 10:10 am: Especially when for each passed test you will get bonuses

KD 10:12 am: I'm ready to listen bored history lecture every time, if for it I'll have such a reward

LL 11:01 am: then for each new topic I will ask you questions

LL 11:02 am: if you'll answer correctly - you will receive a prize

LL 11:02 am: Do you agree?

KD 11:05 am: and what punishment will be for the wrong answers? :)

LL 11:06 am: umm, interesting

LL 11:07 am: Let me think about this

KD 11:09 am: think faster

KD 11:09 am: you're a smart girl

LL 11:32 am: Ok, I came up with this

LL 11:33 am: for every mistake you'll have to kiss me

LL 11:33 am: Of course, if it's not a problem

KD 11:35 am: fair

LL 11:37 am: okay then ;)

LL 12:44 pm: what are your plans for today?

KD 12:44 pm: Survive

KD 12:44 pm: and you?

LL 12:50 pm: endure boring quantum physics lesson, go to the store, buy wine and drink all night long

LL 12:52 pm: not too much fun

KD 12:53 pm: Lena Luthor, why are you drinking?

KD 12:54 pm: and without me!!

KD 12:54 pm: I think I'll have to test you, too.

KD 12:54 pm: the rate is the same

LL 12:55 pm: hmm ... test ?

LL 12:55 pm: And what kind of questions?

KD 12:58 pm: the most diverse

LL 1:02 pm: I'm not so smart, honey

KD 1:05 pm: in this and a catch :))

LL 1:05 pm: Okay, I get it.

LL 1:05 pm: and I agree

KD 1:19 pm: excellent

KD 1:19 pm: Will I be able to join your drink night?

LL 1:20 pm: You're a minor, Danvers

LL 1:21 pm: But yes, you can

KD 1:21 pm: I'm 19, Luthor

LL 1:22 pm: In America age of majority comes with 21, Danvers

KD 1:26 pm: Fuck off, Luthor

LL 1:27 pm: Roughly, Danvers

LL 1:28 pm: And I did allow

LL 1:30 pm: getting minors drunk is my hobby

KD 1:34 pm: and often do you do it, miss "i know everything"?

LL 1:35 pm: hundreds of years, Kara, hundreds ...

LL 1:35 pm: Actually, I'm a 300-year-old vampire, a favorite occupation of which is to drive girls crazy

KD 1:35 pm: You know, it's insulting.

KD 1:35 pm: I thought I was the first for you: '((

LL 1:40 pm: And who said that I had someone?

LL 1:41 pm: I just said that I like doing it

KD 1:43 pm: it still hurts, Luthor: '(

LL 1:45 pm: But you can handle it, Girl of steel

LL 1:50 pm: I need to go. Group project on biochemistry. If you still want to see me drunk - today at 7.

KD 1:52 pm: okay

KD 1:53 pm: go study, miss "getting minors drunk is my hobby "

LL 2:01 pm: You too, girl of steel


	4. WIne or champagne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I didn't update this work for so long. I am ashamed. But as an apology I prepared a big chapter! Enjoy!

KD 3:14 pm: lecture today such long 

LL 3:30 pm: You are right, Kara 

LL 3:31 pm: time stretches so long

KD 3:33 pm: shit, Lena, take me away

LL 3:34 pm: how?

KD 3:34 pm: whatever you like

LL 3:35 pm: Oh no, Danvers. You will sit out all the lectures today.

KD 3:36 pm: Please?

KD 3:36 pm: What do you want me to do for salvation? 

LL 3:37 pm: you will get another photo as a bonus, if you stop whining and will sit out all the lectures, and after may get more bonuses, if you’ll answer all the questions.

LL 3:38 pm: do you like it?

KD 3:41 pm: I definitely know I WON’T be able to serve the lectures if get pics

KD 3:42 pm: but I want photo and bonuses

KD 3:42 pm: and i want you took me away:(

LL 4:15 pm: are you sure that you want it?

LL 4:17 pm: you choose, Danvers

KD 4:16 pm: Yes, Luthor, I'm sure

LL 4:19 pm: address, Kara. And think of the reason for which I could steal you.

KD 4:19 pm: YAAAAS! LENA, YOU ARE THE BEST!

KD4:19 pm: 42-Street, 13F. You will see a large white building, this is my University.

KD 4:19 pm: I have society right now. This is the third floor, the second audience to the right of the stairs

KD 4:19 pm: I'm waiting for you! 

LL 4:20 pm Audience Room. I do not want to make a mistake.  
Lena smiled. God, what she is doing?  
KD 4:20 pm: 17th  
Kara sat on pins and needles. She couldn't wait to Lena takes her away.

LL 4:21 pm: what are you doing with me, Kara

LL 4:22 pm: I'll be there soon  
Lena quickly withdrew from the library - she have no more lectures today, and project data she will send guys tomorrow. Brunette got the car keys. Have rich parents is a clear plus. Girl scored an address in navigator and pushed on the gas.

KD 4:31 pm: you're not here?

LL 4:32 pm: I need time, Kara, I'm almost at the other end of town. But I'll be there soon 

KD 4:32 pm: you can’t text while driving, Lena!

KD 4:32 pm: It's just so long for me :(  
LL 4:39 pm: I'm here.

LL 4:40 pm: Don't give yourself away when I'll come in the audience.

LL 4:40 pm: and be natural.

Lena sent the last SMS, put the phone in her pocket, closed buttons on her lab coat. It might work.

Kara waited patiently until Lena entered, barely restraining herself from simply getting off her feet and running to the exit from the audience.

Approaching the right audience, Luthor once again rehearsed the words she had invented in advance. Taking a deep breath, the girl opens the door. Tens of eyes look at her, it's worth her to go.  
"Sorry," Lena says to the professor. "I need Kara Danvers."  
"May I ask who you are?" the man calmly asks. He clearly doesn't care, but as a teacher he must ask this.  
"I'm from Luthor Corp." Lena tells the truth. " Kara Danvers is an important participant in one of our new projects."  
"Wow, Danvers, became guinea pig?" voices from somewhere have been heard. The audience comes to life.  
"Silence," says the man.  
"Oh, you are mistaken," Lena enters, "Miss Danvers is not a" guinea pig "as you put it. Her ability to act in emergency situations is very important for us. She is a valuable employee. If you don't mind, we'll go. Science doesn't wait. " The girl winks at Kara and nods at the door.  
Kara immediately start packing, throwing everything into the bag, after which, throwing the bag on her shoulder, the girl descends to the exit from the audience, making an incredible effort not to run.  
"Sorry, professor. Goodbye, " said Kara, coming up to Lena, and grabbing the brunette by the hand, she rushed to the exit.  
Coming out of the audience and moving a little distance from her, Kara stopped and wrapped Lena in her arms.  
"I can't believe you did this," the blonde smiled, hugging the girl by the neck.

"Well,Your powers of persuasion are uncanny.," Lena smiles, still holding Karu in her arms. "What now?"

" I don't know. I must somehow repay you .. How can I do this? "Kara slightly pulled away from the girl to look her in the eyes.

"Grab your stuff, and let's get drunk, Danvers," Lena answers with a little thought. "I already said that I love to solder minors? " Luthor arches an eyebrow in a proprietary manner.

Kara shook her head with a laugh, her white curls developed in the air.  
"Yes, Luthor. And more than once" the blonde said, releasing Lena from her arms and lifting her bag from the floor.

"Let’s go?"

Lena smiled back. Blonde, still in her glasses, looked awesome.  
"Sure," Kara's voice snatched the brunette out of her thoughts. "But the fact that you're truant with me doesn't mean that you don't expect a test. As soon as we arrive, prepare to respond my questions"

"Of course," Kara said, rolling her eyes.  
She overtook the girl and went to the exit.

"Catch up, loser. " The girl turned around and showed Lena a tongue.

"Kara! It's not fair!" cried Luthor and ran after her. "I'm terribly runner!"

"I don't know anything, miss perfection," Kara fled, bursting into laughter.

"God, you're fast," Luthor at the car tries to catch his breath. Kara was not even out of breath.

"How do you do this?"

" I have superpowers !" Kara shouted with a laugh.  
"Sit down," Lena opened the car door for Kara. "Now I'm taking you to the world of alcohol, Danvers." The girl smiled. "Although I'll bet, you've been there without me."

"Maybe ..." Kara fastened the seat belt, "but, I bet it'll be more interesting with you, Luthor." She leaned back in a car seat, looking at the graceful brunette that was driving.

"We arrived," Luthor said after a while. "Sit here while I buy us a drink." - The brunette got out of the car. "Wine or champagne?" the girl asked.

"Wine," Kara replied, starting to stare in her phone.

" Excellent" Lena smiles, taking out her passport from the glove box. "Want to go with me?"

"Yes, why not," Kara shrugged.  
The girl got out of the car and quickly ran to her door to open the door for Lena.  
"I beg you, miss," the blonde said, and held out her hand to the girl.

"Oh, thank you," Lena sincerely marvels and gets out of the car. " Let's go to?"

"Let's go to."  
Entering the store Kara went to the f sweets section and took a variety of jelly and chocolate.

 

"Barone Ricasoli Chianti," Lena says, coming to Kara from behind her. The blonde turns so quickly that the girl barely has time to take her hand and save the bottle. "Wow, accurate. What do you say? " Luthor demonstrates the bottle. "Oh, Kara, why you took so many sweets?"

"Don't you want sweets ..?" Kara asked, with a child's shocked voice, eyes wide at Lena.  
"And i don't know anything about alcohol, so everything is up to you."

" I'm not against sweet, but is not it too much? " The girl nods at the packaging in marmalade and marshmallow. I must admit, Lena has a secret sweet tooth, but she couldn't believe that Kara could eat all this.  
" I don't think that all this will fit in you. " smiles Luthor. "Two Trolli packages, a pack of Nerds," the girl begins to enumerate, "4 Cadbury Wispa and 3 tiles Milka. Are you sure you can master it?

 

"Well ... I was counting on you to help me ... would not you?" smiled Kara.

"Maybe ..." the brunette smiles mysteriously. "Perhaps I'll really still a couple of trolls."  
Lena go into the depths of the store, intending to take more wine. Once Kara gave her the choice of wine, Luthor was not going to disappoint her

 

" And the wine .. Not too much? Or do you really want to get me drunk?" - Kara said, portraying the shock and covering the open mouth handle. "What are you going to do with me, Luthor?"

"Well, one bottle will not be enough for us," the girl shrugs. "And I already said that I'm going to get you drunk."

 

"Okay," Kara went to the cashier to pay for the sweets.

"Should we order food? - Lena asks, when they leave the store, " You, of course, stocked up with sweets, but but it isn't enough."

"Yes good idea. Pizza, I think, will be good. No! " jumped Kara joyfully " better a potstickers!

 

"Well, I suppose we could take pizza and a potstickers. Apparently, you have a brutal appetite."

"You right, Luthor," Kara winked.  
Approaching the car Kara threw a bag of sweets in the back seat and held the door for Lena, so she sat down.

 

"Thank you," Lena said, confused. "I couldn't do it by myself." - Having put a paper bag with alcohol next to a package full of sweets, the girl started a car. "Well, ready?"

 

"I'm ready to go! " Kara shouted enthusiastically, raising her hands up.


	5. Odin the dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again. I'm so so sorry, guys!  
> I had a very busy week, so I couldn't write anything, but now I'm back!

Lena drove carefully, only occasionally glancing at Kara, who sat quietly next to her and chewy candies. 

"Damn, she's cute" flashed through in her head. "And hot. Don't deny it, Luthor." said an inner voice. God, she behaves like a lesbian.  
Lena wasn't straight, no. But she also was in no hurry to identify herself as a lesbian. She was with both men and women. And she must admit, it was great. She used to think that pansexual - a term that works for her.  
Returning her attention to the road, brunette swallowed hard. 

Radio started playing her favorite song, so Kara started to dance.Kara once again came out and opened the door of Lena.

"Please, my lady", Kara smiling, handing Lena's hand. 

"Miss Danvers, you are so caring", Lena jokes, shaking hands. 

Pulling packets from the back seat, she puts the car on the alarm. 

"Well, Miss-I-will-super-polite-all-night, please. ", Lena misses Kara forward. Going into the elevator, she presses the button of the last floor. 

"Thank you, I'm very pleased ", Kara smiled sweetly to Lena, adjusting her glasses. 

"Let me help you carry such heavy packages " continued a girl. 

"Oh, I don't think it's necessary, " said Lena "And don't forget that test still waiting for you, Danvers."

Kara rolled her eyes.

"You're ruining everything, Luthor" Kara crossed her arms over her chest. 

"I just want to remind you not to relax, " Lena laughed. 

"And you spoil the whole idyll, "Kara grimaced. 

" You're so cute when grimacing. "Lena smiled, letting Kara go first.

" Oh thank you. How nice that the knights are not extinct!"

Lena laughs again. What's this girl doing with it?  
Luthor gets the keys and opens the door. The apartment seems to be huge, but empty. Actually, the way it is, and Lena has no idea why she owns such a huge loft. Kara had been here before.

"Come on, " says brunette. " Odin, " Lena smiled when she notices a little snout out of the corner. "Come here, baby, I'll introduce you." From around the corner, a small dog runs, which obviously pleased to see the mistress. 

"Oh my God! Oh, Rao! He's so cute! " Kara was glad, seeing doggie. 

Odin went to the girl, sniffed her and then began to attack with grace. He licked her hands, spun around her, trying to get on Kara's hands.  
Kara just a mischievous laugh, stroking doggie and scratched him behind the ear.

"I think he likes you," said Lena, looking for a couple. "Odin, place" commanded Lena. The dog immediately fulfilled hostess team, although it was evident that he did not really want " Don't make your puppy-dog eyes, boy." says Lena to Odin. " You'll have time to play." turned to Kara, Luthor went on, " Come in, feel as at home. "  
The brunette took the package and carried into the kitchen. 

"He's so wonderful!" admired Kara " Why he wasn't here in the last time? " Kara went after Lena in the kitchen, holding Odin in her hands. "Can you give me your hoodie? I'm tired of wearing the shirt of the day."

"My friend took him to her for a couple of days," Lena answered. "Of course, you can take any sweatshirt in the closet. The bedroom is on the second floor. Choose something while I order us to eat."

Entering the spacious bedroom of Lena, Kara quickly went to the closet and began to look for what she would change into. Finding Lena's large university hoodie, Kara immediately realized that this is what she needs. The blonde quickly changed her clothes and returned to the kitchen, where Lena was waiting for her.  
"Wow, you're fa-..." The girl's breath caught, as she noticed the blonde in her huge university sweatshirt, "... -st." Lena sighed. "It looks so good on you."

"Thank you," Kara said, embarrassed, blushing. "What we plan to do? Test?"

"Yeah," Lena replies, "but first some wine," the girl draws a glass to the blonde. "But don't you dare tell anyone that I gave you to drink, or I'll be jailed for soldering minors," Luthor jokes.

"But ... There is not such an article," Kara narrowed her eyes." And besides, think about how it's cool to drink with Lena Luthor. I'll earn millions on this news!" laughed the girl.  
Kara raised her glass and took a small sip."Oh," the girl was surprised, " it's very tasty."

"Firstly, you dare not tell anyone, because it's our secret with you," Luthor bit off his lip. " And secondly, this is my favorite wine."  
The brunette is obviously pleased with herself. After taking another sip, Lena tries to say something, but the thought runs away from her, so she continues to silently look at the blonde.

Kara drank the wine and looked at Lena intently. The girl was incredibly beautiful, attractive, intelligent... She was hot, as well as smart. Fair, but funny .. Kara simply couldn't take her eyes off Lena.  
"Kara?" calls the girl Lena, staring at her. "Is everything okay? You've been looking at the same point for a couple of minutes."

Kara flinched, almost dropping her glass from fright.  
" A? Yeah, everything is fine," Kara corrected her glasses and took another sip of wine, looking anywhere, but not at Lena, ashamed that she caught her in this occupation.

"Are you sure?" Lena looked at Kara with a squint."Maybe some more wine?" Or cannot wait to start our little test?

"We can combine," Kara shrugged.

"I don't think that's a good idea," answered Luthor. "If you're ready to answer, then I have the first question for you." Lena thought for a moment. " Well, let's start with an easy one. What is civil law and what is it based on?

"Um ... Is this permission to walk with your dog? I think?" Kara shrugged once again." Yes, I think so."

"God, Kara, no," laughed Luthor. "Since you answered incorrectly," said the brunette, having calmed down a little, "you must fulfill the punishment. Remember?"

" Umm... Yes. I think I'll have to do it. "Kara put her empty glass on the table, and walked closer to Lena and put a hand on her cheek, slowly approaching her lips with hers.

Although Lena herself offered this punishment, now she was embarrassed. Kara's hand seemed so soft ... Closing her eyes, Lena is approaching for a kiss...  
Someone is ringing at the door. Lena curses everyone and everything and goes to open the door, smiling awkwardly and muttering something unintelligible.  
Kara nervously exhaled, looking after the departing brunette. The girl shook her head trying to throw away her thoughts. She wanted it so much ... She was so close ...  
" Who came? "

"I think it's a courier brought food," Lena says from the corridor. She doesn't doubt that, after hearing the coveted word, Kara will immediately rush.

"Of course! Food!" Kara shouted and immediately rushed to the corridor, almost sweeping everything on her way. She almost collided with Odin but managed to step over him. Kara literally flew into the corridor, clutching at the walls to stop.

"Hey, carefully, miss a little hurricane!" Lena laughs, watching as the blonde flies into the corridor.

"I'm fine!Shall we eat now?? " Kara came closer to Lena and took her hand, starting to shake her, like a small impatient child.

"Of course," the brunette smiled warmly. Taking the bags, Lena went to the kitchen.

Kara hurriedly went into the kitchen next to Lena. She sat down at the table and waited impatiently for the girl to get food from the packages.  
Entering the kitchen, Lena began to take out numerous boxes. God, can they really eat all this?

"Perhaps it will be more comfortable on the couch?" suggested Lena.

"As you wish," Kara stood up and walked over to Lena.

"Help to take it to the table? " Without waiting for an answer, Kara took a few boxes, carried them to the room and then put them on the coffee table.

"I ... " Lena wanted to say something, but Kara was so keen on food that Lena decided not to bother her now. "Have a nice appetite, Kara." And, God, don't forget to chew. You can choke."

"Thanks, Lena! You, too, have a nice appetite!" said Kara, when she swallowed the food. But she immediately continued to eat dumplings. The girl gave one potsticker to Odin when he approached her and looked with a piteous glance, eyes bulging.

"Odin, you petty thief," laughed Lena, watching the dog eat the potsticker. "Kara, please don't give him anything, otherwise he will get used to it and stop eating from the bowl."

"Okay," Kara smiled sadly. "But he's my friend." She looked at Lena with pity.Kara looked again. Lena is just incredibly beautiful. A chiseled chin, piercing green eyes, puffy lips ... Kara looked at her lips.

"Oh, Kara, of course, he's your friend," Lena answered gently. "But Odin is a well-bred young man," brunette joked.

Kara looks at her again. God, it's impossible not to notice. Not that she was against it.

"You know," Luthor suddenly begins, approaching the girl a little. Her voice changed. She began to speak more quietly. "There is something that you owe me."

"Right." Kara blushed and looked away from Lena, but soon looked back at her, noticing that the girl was now sitting closer. Closer, but still far away.  
Kara moved closer to Lena, putting a hand on her cheek and starting to stroke her thumb while looking directly into her eyes. Kara hesitantly looked at Lena's lips, and then leaned forward, involving the girl in a tender kiss.

It was ... Gently. Smooth, soft movements were exactly what they needed. Luthor's hand slid to the waist of the blonde, cautiously pressing her to him. Kara also burrowed her hands in her dark hair, sometimes sinking to her neck to draw a finger down the gate.  
"What are we doing, Kara?" Lena asked quietly, buried in the neck of the blonde. She didn't want to let go Kara, so she only pressed harder against her.


	6. Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I tried to finish a new chapter as soon as possible!

"We're kissing ... Wait ... Didn't you like it?" Kara strained and pulled away from Lena to see her face. Kara looked very vulnerable now. She was confused. Her gaze traveled around the room, afraid to stop in front of Luthor's eyes.  
"God, no!" Lena smiled softly. "I mean, it was ... Wow. It was super. And I really want to kiss you again, but what are we doing? We've known each other for a little over a week." Lena looked frightened. "I like you, Kara," continued the brunette, whose hand still held Danvers's hand. "I like you very much. I liked kissing you, but are you sure you want this? I want to be sure that you will not run away from me. I've lost too many people. And I don't want to lose you."  
"You ... I like you, too, Lena," Kara said timidly, finally looking at the girl and giving her a gentle smile. "And I ... I liked the kiss ... And I don't want to run away. I'm sure I want this, Lena. Do you want the same?"  
Hearing Kara's words, Lena smiled.  
"Perhaps I can do it better than speak." Luthor stretches forward and involves Kara in a new kiss. Lena bit her lip weakly, warming the interest of both and involuntarily put her hands into the hair of a "friend." Movements became rough, torn, but this was necessary for her. To hell, tenderness, when the body literally languishes with desire.  
Danvers tried to seize the initiative in a kiss, but Luthor took her pressure, slipping her tongue into her mouth. There was a quiet moan belonging to one of them, definitely. Lena suddenly softened a little, giving Kara some space.

Kara was stunned. Lena's lips are so soft ... Such tender .. Lena kisses so well that Kara's knees begin to tremble. When the brunette began to bite her lips, Kara emitted a sweet groan full of pleasure and desire. The girl's head spun, but she tried not to back away from Lena and also kissed her with a certain pressure. When Lena slightly softened, the blonde slipped her tongue into Lena's mouth, starting to explore the new territory. Kara's hands moved to Lena's thighs, she stroked them, which caused her to moan.  
What was happening now seemed unreal. Cute and innocent Kara turns Lena with only one kiss. The brunette noticed that, as she softened slightly, Kara immediately took the initiative. The girl's hands were now directly on her hips. And it turns her even more.

Lena gently pulled Kara to herself, forcing her to stand up and sat down on her lap. What does this girl do to her? Running one hand through the blonde hair, Lena began to cover the neck of the girl with small kisses-bites.  
Kara moaned softly, sensing kisses and bites on her neck. She moved her hands to Lena's shoulders, and she squeezed them when Lena gave her special pleasure. The girl was exhausted with desire and began to move her hips, creating friction. Then she put her hand through Lena's hair, starting a passionate kiss.

She couldn't believe that this was real. Lena Luthor - a girl that Kara couldn't even dream about, kissed her right now. Kara was happy and smiled through the kiss

Lena moaned. The moan seemed to roll through her whole body, giving a vibration in her throat.   
Do they really do it?

"Hey, hey," Luthor slowed down, feeling that she was barely holding back. " Maybe we should slow down for a little? The rules of three dates, remember? " Lena arched an eyebrow in a proprietary manner.  
"Yes ... Exactly," Kara nodded, biting her lower lip. She removed a lock of dark hair from Lena's face, and then stroked her cheek. "Then ... Will you go out with me on a date?"  
"How do you think? " Lena smiled. " We just kissed and almost had sex. God, I can barely contain myself now." The brunette slightly tilted her head, pressing herself against the girl's palm. "Of course, I'll go on a date with you, Kara," Lena answered and kissed the blonde. "You know, the idea of three dates seems to me so stupid right now." - the girl confessed. - You are so hot. - Another kiss.  
Kara brightly smiled when Lena said yes.  
"Well, Miss Luthor, I think we should stand it."  
"You like to mock, Miss Danvers," Lena laughed, imitating Kara's intonation. " But okay, I'll wait."  
Lena smiled again and lowered her head, looking at the floor. She was so happy now.  
Kara hung her head on the girl's shoulder and put her arm around her shoulders.  
"You are so wonderful, Lena," Kara whispered, leaving Luthor tender in the neck.  
"What's the plan? You kind of wanted to show me a whole new world of alcohol.  
"Well, then I propose to continue. But one condition is no more kisses and touches, otherwise, I don't promise that I will be able to restrain myself. - the brunette smirked, pouring them more wine.  
They drank some more wine before Lena noticed that Kara was drunk. The girl started talking nonsense and laughing for no reason.  
"Shall we go to bed?" Lena asked neatly. "I'm so tired," Lena said with a yawn. Now the main task was to put Kara to bed and not let her smash the apartment.  
"Are you tired of me?" the girl was offended. "But, in fact, I'm not against sleep. " Especially with you,- the blonde smirked.  
"I'm not tired of you. I'm tired of studying. And I really don't mind sleeping together. But consider - only a dream. Hugs and a kiss before bedtime - the maximum that you can count on. I don't want you to believe that I took advantage of you because you were drunk.-   
"I didn't expect much more. The rule of three dates! Don't forget about them." Kara began to get up from the sofa but then fell back, bursting into laughter.  
"My God, Kara! Are you okay?" Lena was scared for the girl. It sounded very painful.  
Kara began to laugh even more. She obviously drank.  
" Everything is fine, Lena!"  
"So, you definitely need to go to bed," the brunette grabbed Kara, helping her up. "Come on, weirdo.  
"You're so strong, Lena. You are my hero."  
Lena was embarrassed and let Kara almost fall to the floor, but she managed to save Kara from another fall.  
"So, now we need to go upstairs, we can do it, right?"  
"I don't. I know, " laughed Kara. " Lead me, my hero!"  
"Oh," sighed Lena and began to lift the girl, " Be a good girl, help me to drag your little ass upstairs."  
" Hmm .. Persuaded!" Kara a little raised herself and now stood on her feet, holding on to Lena for balance. "Everything for you!"  
"Let's go already, weirdo," Lena hugged Kara more strongly and went upstairs to the bedroom. It will be a heavy night.  
" You're so beautiful .. And smart. And hot. Lena, you're so hot!" said Kara, while they tried to get to the bedroom.  
" And you have such eyes! Green! And the lips are so soft ..."   
"Thank you," Lena answered, still trying to drag the blonde up to the bedroom. "And your eyes are the most blue of all I've seen, Kara."  
There were only a couple of steps left.  
"Kara, my dear, raise your legs, please. Otherwise, we will fall, " Lena warned.  
"I am doing my best."  
Soon they reached the bedroom and, as soon as Kara landed on the bed, she fell asleep. Lena exhaled with relief.  
Kara looked so sweet. The hoodie was huge even for Lena, and on Kara, which was smaller than Luthor, it seemed even bigger. Blond hair flew over the pillow and Lena, unable to restrain herself, put the curls off the girl's face. Kara muttered discontentedly something, rolled over to the other side and continued to sleep.  
Lena looked at her again and then went to sleep on the sofa.


	7. Breakfast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm so sorry that I didn't update this work for a long time! Today I will add the last two chapters. But I promise that very soon I will start a new work!

Waking up, Kara couldn't understand where she was, and headache just killed her. Looking around, she recognized Lena's room and memories struck her in the head. Kare became so ashamed. She got drunk yesterday and make not very decent things. And she behaved inappropriately.  
The girl tried to get out of bed, but this made her worse, so she decided to stay in bed. In Lena's bed. She smiled at the realization of this fact.  
Lena was always a morning person. When she awoke, she took Odin for a walk and decided to make them breakfast. Kara is clearly still asleep. Lena remembers well what kind of consequences happen in the morning, if it's an evening with alcohol, so she wasn't in a hurry to wake up the blonde.

When breakfast was ready, the brunette hesitated: whether it was worth her to get up and wake Kara or let the poor girl get enough sleep. The problem was solved by Odin who, with a loud bark, rushed upstairs.  
"Odin! ", Lena rushed after him. "Stop, you little rascal!", screams brunette, trying to catch up with the dog. Odin is clearly faster than her.  
Lena doesn't catch up to Odin - the dog runs into the bedroom where Kara slept and jumps on the bed.

"Oh, fuck it! Too loud " Kara exclaimed, clutching at his head, trying to reduce the pain, but it didn't really help.  
"Odin! ", trying not to make noise, Lena strictly pronounces. "And watch the tongue, young lady!". The brunette already turns to Kara. "How did you sleep?"

"Terrible," Kara replied, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "Why did not you sleep here?"

"Well, you slept here," Lena shrugged. "Besides, you slept so sweetly, and I didn't want to disturb you.", smiled the brunette, sitting down on the bed.

" You know, now I feel bad because I forced you to sleep somewhere not in your bed. You had to go there ... If you didn't want to sleep with me, you would leave me on the couch."

"The rules of the three dates, Kara," Lena smiled. "I couldn't just sleep with you, you're too beautiful to even when you're drunk. And you shouldn't feel bad about it. Not one owner will not put out a guest to sleep on the sofa, and I'm a good hostess."

Odin became active. Burying himself in the blanket, he began to demand caresses, scratching Kara.

"Odin," groaned the girl. "Do you have any painkillers? the girl asked Lena.  
"Oh, yes, of course", Lena gets out of bed, "wait here, I'll bring the pills." The girl went downstairs. "And, Kara, breakfast is ready, so we can have breakfast after."

Lena went downstairs, trying to find the first-aid kit as soon as possible. Taking all that is necessary, the girl goes upstairs. Entering the room, the brunette finds a very interesting picture - Kara and Odin are both lying on their backs and amusingly jerking their limbs. It was strange but nice.  
"Hey, lady of the dogs," says Lena, "I brought salvation."

" God, yes!", Kara quickly took a pill. She stayed in bed for another fifteen minutes, until the pill did not work. All this time the girls talked about all sorts of insignificant things.  
"It seems to get better," said the blonde, as the pain began to recede.

"Then ... breakfast?" True, it probably had already cooled down ..."  
Downstairs, Lena began to warm up her breakfast.  
"The coffee has completely cooled down," the girl cursed. "As well as all the food.

"It's all right, Lena. Relax " comforted the girl Danvers.  
She started eating.  
"So, how do you experience the soldering me?"

"Well, it was funny, " Lena discontentedly frowned, tasting the cooled omelet. The girl pushed the plate aside, deciding that she would have breakfast. "Especially the part where I put you to bed. You're sweet when you're drunk."

"Ooh yeah. When I start to think about it, my head hurts, " answered Kara, pushing an omelet onto the fork.

"God, how can you eat this?" Lena exclaims, pushing the plate away from Kara. "It's still cold!"

Kara shrugged and put down her fork.  
"Well, I usually eat like that. Nothing unusual for me."

"Well, no," Lena muttered. "This will not work. We can cook dinner together." The brunette looked at her watch. 10:11. It's early. "Of course, if you don't need to run somewhere. Today is Saturday and you probably don't have lectures, but maybe you had plans.

"Mmm ... No, I had no plans. So I don't mind, " - says Kara.

"Excellent," Lena says, biting her lip. "What do you want to cook for dinner?"

"Mmm ... Maybe ... Well, I don't know ... Pasta? Yes, it could be nice. I love the pasta." 

"It sounds perfect," Lena smiles. "But, I think I don't have some ingredients, so I'll have to go to the store."

"It's frustrating," Kara stretched, portraying sadness on her face. "We can cook something else."

"Or we could just go to the store." - says Lena.  
"Yes, if it's not difficult for you, it would be good."

"Then ... I think you should change your clothes. You want to take Odin?" Lena asks, removing the dishes from the table.

"I want you, but I don't think that this is about this now," the blonde smirked.  
The girl went to Lena's room to change her clothes. She chose a black hoodie which sat well on her and put on her jeans.  
"I'm ready," Kara said, once again entering the kitchen.

When Kara returned, Lena was still a little shocked by the phrase that the blonde dropped. Hell, and she's not as simple as Lena thought.  
"Yes," Lena recovered. "I think we need to first make a list of what we need," the brunette tried to look anywhere just not on Kara, on which her clothes looked suspiciously good.

"It's a good idea," the blonde agreed, coming closer to Lena and putting her arm around her back. She unfolded the brunette to her face and leaned forward, facing straight against the girl's lips.  
"Hey," Kara whispered.

"Hey," Lena smiled, not trying to move away. "What are you doing?" The brunette arching an eyebrow in a proprietary manner.

"And what do you want me to do?" Kara answered the question with a question, biting her lower lip.

" Didn't stop," Lena whispered, licking her lips.

"I like your desire," Kara answered, covering Lena's lips with hers, pulling the girl into a passionate kiss.

" Don't. Even. Try. To. Stop." Lena exhales through kisses intermittently. The brunette takes the initiative and presses Kara to the wall. Hands endlessly wander the body, striving to remove this damn clothing.

Kara stretches out moaningly to the lips of the girl. Her hands weaved into her hair, pulling the brunette even closer and not even allowing her to pull away.

 

Luthor doesn't know exactly who this groan belongs to, but it somehow does not matter now. The only thing that interests her is Kara, who practically sits on her. Trying to give the girl the opportunity to get as comfortable as possible, Lena unrolls the blonde from the wall, picks it up under her hips, sitting down on the table.

Kara wraps her feet around the girl's waist, pulling her even closer to her. When the air from dizzying kisses does not remain, Kara kissed her neck, leaving blood-red sucking.

"Kara," Lena moans, leaning on the table with her hands. Damn, it's good.  
When the kisses are not enough, Luthor clings more strongly to the girl, creating friction.  
"Are you sure you don't want to have breakfast?" Lena asks, tearing herself away from the lips of the blonde.

"You are the best breakfast I can dream about," the girl replies, kissing Lena again.

"Then a Bon appetite, babe," Lena laughs.

Kara moans into Lena's lips. She puts her hand on the cheek of the girl, gently stroking it with her fingertips.

Kissing Kara was incredible. Their lips seemed to be made for each other. Lena buries her hands in her blond hair, pressing closer still.

Kara smiles at the kiss, and then stands back to look at the girl.  
"You're so ... Wow ... Lena ... I have no words ..."

"To hell rule of three dates?" Asks Lena, putting her thumb to her lips, and Kara agrees, nodding her head.  
They didn't go to the store.


	8. The happy end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, this is the end of this story! I hope you were interested in reading! This is not goodbye, I'll be back very soon!

Kara 8:14 pm: I'll be home in 15 minutes!  
Lena 8:15 pm: What? Who is it?  
Lena 8:15 pm: God, Kara, I'm just kidding!  
Lena 8:16 pm: Waiting for you, baby. Odin misses you. And me too.  
Lena smiles, putting the phone on the table. She'll never get tired of joking with Kara.

After 10 minutes, there is a knock at the door. Lena goes to the door, knowing who it is. Kara is standing on the threshold with packed packages in her hands.  
"Hey," the girl smiles, shaking her shoulders awkwardly. "Will you help?"  
Lena rolls her eyes, smiling. Kara in her repertoire.

"I cooked dinner for us"  
"I bought us dinner," they say at the same time.  
 "I've been married to you for two years and two years trying to make you love home cooking, and you're still dragging food from a Chinese restaurant," laughs Lena, helping Danvers with the packages.

 "I thought you'd be too tired to cook," Kara smiles awkwardly, hugging his wife.  
"I'll never be too tired to make you happy." Lena turns around and kisses Kara "Never."


End file.
